<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreams and Memories by Evelyndabest10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385430">Dreams and Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelyndabest10/pseuds/Evelyndabest10'>Evelyndabest10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Illyrian Camps, Illyrian Nesta Archeron, Mating Bond, Training Camp, Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelyndabest10/pseuds/Evelyndabest10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story begins after Nesta had just been told that she is moving to the Illyrian camp, and continues throughout her training and as her relationship grows with Cassian, and she starts to change. </p><p>Cassian also has to deal with the fact that the camps are resistant to change their backwards traditions and he is divided on what to do.</p><p>Together they have to learn how to live together for six months and not kill each other... </p><p>Author: This is my first fanfic so please give me advise and don't hate on me... :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nesta Archeron &amp; Cassian, Nesta Archeron/Cassian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreams and Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First fan-fiction hope you like! I will try to update every fortnight and i might do it in blocks (Like two or three chapters at a time) As I am quite busy I will only continue if you guys like. As for length I will try at least a 1000 words each chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nesta<br/>
After the war ended, she had been spiraling. She knew it, her sisters knew it. Everyone knew it. Yet she didn’t seem to care. </p><p>After the war it was if she had simply stopped trying. And the only way to escape was through alcohol and sex. Whatever she needed to do, she just needed to get away from her sisters and their perfect life and their patronizing cronies. </p><p>So, she had resorted to this, living in a dingy apartment building, finding a Fae from the local bar each night and drinking her life away. </p><p>Although she had stopped trying, her sisters and the big oaf Cassian had not, to her char-grin. It was painful enough having to live in an apartment that she didn’t pay for herself, and on top of that she had to deal with them looking down their noses at her life, at her choices. </p><p>So, she fought back with the only way she knew would make an impact. She fought back with the little jabs and quips she knew would wound them. </p><p>But lately nothing made her feel good, as even the ecstasy of sharing a bed with a Fae male didn’t impact her. The fire, that had been there during the war and when she was still a human had gone out. Even during the time when she was furious at the world for making her Fae there was still a spark. At that time protecting Elain was the one thing that gave her purpose, but now even Elain had given up on her and preferred to live with her sister.</p><p>All she had ever asked for was to live a simple human life, get married have kids and grow old. She did not ask to be turned to a faerie, have to fight in a war and then have nothing but contempt from the people she risked her life to save. </p><p>Over the last two years since the war she shut herself off from the “High lady of the Night Hovel” and her inner circle. She had better things to do than run around holding hands and eating dinners with a “Family” she wasn’t a part of. But as much as she had stayed out of their way, they just couldn’t leave her alone. </p><p>When she had received the letter of invitation, she had thought about refusing but if Feyre had sent the letter especially then it was probably important. </p><p>When she had arrived at the town house, she was already in a bad mood.<br/>
The nearby festival meant that all of her local pubs were closed so she had spent the night at home. But her neighbors decided to bring the festival back to their rooms, so she had no sleep all night. And then on top of that as she had gone to get a coffee but her local was closed. So being told that she had to spend the next six months with Cassian made her furious. More than furious. She was going to kill him. </p><p> </p><p>Cassian<br/>
He wiped he sweat on his forehead and took a large mouthful of water. </p><p>He had just finished sparring with his trainer, Saxon. He usually spent an hour every morning with the man, training to be the best fighter in all of Illyria. He had gone over by thirty minutes as he just couldn’t stick one tricky combination. </p><p>He headed off the training ring on top of the House of Wind and went downstairs to have a cup of coffee and a fruit tart. He sat down at the table an read the Night Court gazette, a local newspaper and watched the city wake up and go about their daily business.<br/>
From where he sat, he could see all across the bay and to the sailing boats on the sea. Even up where the house was, he could still hear the locals haggling at the markets, and musicians strumming a melody on their instruments.</p><p>He looked across at the city and towards where he lived. His apartment was in a more residential area of Velaris, and when he eventually flew back across the city, the families in his neighborhood were everywhere.<br/>
A father and daughter kicking a ball about.<br/>
A mother teaching her son to ride a bike. </p><p>He couldn’t help but smile as he flew above them all. </p><p>He landed just outside his apartment, and then took the stairs two at a time to get back to his flat. When he walked into the apartment, his eyes were immediately drawn to the envelope at his feet. </p><p>Obviously, it had been pushed under the door when he was away. But the thing that made him pick it up was the high lord’s seal. </p><p>Normally if Rhys had something to tell him he would just say it in person, but if he had taken the time to write a letter… well it must be important. </p><p>He picked it up and sliced it open with his thumb, and then took the folded piece of paper out of the envelope’s folds. After he straightened it out, he began to read the letter. After he read it, he took a sigh of relief.</p><p>It wasn’t the normal, you have been asked to check up on the Ilyrians. But somehow, he still felt a bit anxious at what it had to say.<br/>
“We would love for you to join us for lunch”. Normally, if Rhys and Feyre wanted him to go over to the town house, they would just ask him. But the fact they sent the letter especially means that whatever they have to say is important. </p><p>He shrugged of his worries and instead had a quick shower and put on some fresh clothes. He had nothing to do so he walked into the center of Velaris and stopped at one of the palaces to get a gift for Mor. She had said when he saw her yesterday that she was needing a new pair of pants, so he found a pair from a local clothes maker and bought them for her. </p><p>In the time that it had taken to get the pants it was already almost noon, so he decided to head to the town house. It was only a twenty-minute walk, but he enjoyed the fresh air. Before he knew it, he was walking up the gravel driveway and knocking on the door. </p><p>It opened to the face of Fritz, a servant that had been serving the high lords and their families for millennium. Although to the naked eye he looked frail and old even for a fae, he was understated. And you didn’t want to get in the way of him preparing a meal for the star fall feast. He smiled when he saw me and led me into the drawing room. </p><p>Feyre and Rhys had obviously just finished a conversation when he walked into the room, as they pointedly looked at each other and stared obviously having one of those mate-to-mate, mind talks. Feyre broke the silence first. </p><p>“Hi Cassian, how nice is it to see you! Sorry we haven’t caught up as much as usual, we’ve just been so busy”, Feyre began “Everyone still a bit uneasy after the war”. She stood up at that and pulled him into a deep hug. Rhys got up and punched him in the shoulder. </p><p>“You look a bit bloated brother, too many pig roasts I assume”, Rhys joked.</p><p>“You hurt my feelings! I feel attacked on so many levels!” He mocked.</p><p>“Come sit down I’ll pour you a cup of coffee”, Feyre offered. </p><p>“Thanks” he said sitting down, “So, what’s the real reason you invited me here, as much as I know you adore me, I know you would only invite me here with a letter if it was important”. The couple’s eyes go a bit glazed and he can tell they are having a conversation in their heads. Feyre opens her mouth to speak but just as she does there is a knock on the door. </p><p>“I didn’t know there would be company” he said, curious about who would be joining us. And yet ever more nervous about Feyre and Rhys’ news. </p><p>“I’ll get the door” Feyre said quickly, “You boys stay here”.<br/>
“So, brother I was thinking for this years Star Fall, we could make it a theme of rebirth.  After the war, we all need a fresh start and I thought it could symbolize a new beginning for the Night Court”, Rhys began “Also with Feyre’s rebirth, I thought it would be a good connection. What do you think Cass?”</p><p>“I think that will be wondeful” he replied. </p><p>Although he looked like he was listening to what Rhys was saying, he was only half paying attention. He was really trying to listen to what the “Guest” in the hall was saying. Even his Fae hearing couldn't discern much with the door closed and Rhysand talking.</p><p>“And we could have little platters of-”, his voice is cut off by a rise of shouting from outside the room.y</p><p>“I won’t be a moment, I’ll just see what’s happening out there” Rhys says, excusing himself and swiftly leaving the room. </p><p>Maybe one of the Illyrian camps leaders is down in Velaris, or even worse. Keir. Whoever it is, is making his hosts very nervous. Obviously, Rhys had not helped with the situation as the sounds of raised voices get louder and clearer, although he has still no clue who the guest is. </p><p>Just as the curiosity of not knowing who the guest is, is too much and he stands up to open the door, someone walks in.<br/>
And not just anyone walks in. </p><p>Nesta. </p><p>“No, I won’t do it! I refuse” she says, still with her back to me. “You always try to control me, to tell me what to do. I’m done, because if you think I will spend six months with that son of a bitch Cassian you can get lost”. This made him pause. Wait, was this what they were going to ask him to do. Live with this ungrateful bitch!</p><p>“What is going on here?” he finally asked.</p><p>“Of course you’re here! Probably thought of the idea just to torture me” She said icily. </p><p>“I would never choose to live with you believe me, I do not understand how Feyre put up with you for 18 years!” he said back, growing angrier by the second. </p><p>“Oh please, we both know you have nothing better to do than make my life miserable”, she moaned. Cassian ignored her and instead faced Feyre and Rhys who had gone suddenly gone very quiet. </p><p>“What is she talking about?” Cassian asked the couple. </p><p>“Cass, we were meaning to tell you together, and much more calmly”, she began. But he instead interrupted before it could go any further. </p><p>“You mean to say she isn’t lying. I actually have to live with her”, he asked “Why?”</p><p>“Cassian…” Rhys began.</p><p>“No. I won’t do it”, he said raising his voice a little. “There are many things I will do for you brother, but please I just. Can’t. Do. This” he pleaded. </p><p>Yet Rhys just opened his mouth and closed it looking defeated and apologetic. Then looked down at the ground, obviously embarrassed. </p><p>“Cass…”, Feyre pleaded. </p><p>“What about me. I have my own life too you know, I mean you’ve never taken me into account before so why would you now”, Nesta growled. At that Rhys’ head snapped back up and he snarled in her direction. </p><p>“Cassian. We had planned for you and… Nesta, to move into one of the Illyrian camps” Feyre began slowly, “Just so you could keep an eye on the camp leaders…” she trailed off sheepishly. </p><p>Rhys saved her, “And we thought instead of Nesta drinking her life away, we would send her up with you”. </p><p>And that was is it, the last nail in his coffin. </p><p>And the thing is. He would do it. For Rhys. For Rhys. For Rhys. </p><p>That’s all he thought about in the next week as he prepared for the next six months of hell.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>